


Rebel heart

by chocoCate



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:29:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3732322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocoCate/pseuds/chocoCate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il primo e ultimo campo di Rinoa in Final Fantasy 8</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel heart

**Author's Note:**

> scritta per il prompt campo e Madonna della Fandom League di maridichallenge

_So I took the road less traveled by_

_And I barely made it out alive_

_Through the darkness somehow I survived_

_Tough love, I knew it from the start_

_Deep down in the depth_

_Of my rebel heart_

 

Il panorama di Timber si allontana sempre di più, liberando Rinoa dal senso di oppressione nel suo petto sin da quando hanno lasciato la stazione TV. Vulpe è stata incredibilmente generosa ad ospitarli, pur non essendo una occasione rara; questo ci si aspetta da una città i suoi abitanti fanno quasi tutti parte di diversi gruppi di resistenza. I suoi nonni facevano parte delle Aquile, e tramite loro Rinoa ha imparato ad amare Timber e la passione dei suoi abitanti, la stessa che ricorda appartenere a sua madre, la stessa che lei ha ereditato e la rende tanto diversa da suo padre.

Il suo primo pensiero quando ha lasciato casa è stato Timber; la lotta per la riconquista della liberà della città l’ha attratta a sé, per sua madre, per gli abitanti, e per mostrare a suo padre di che pasta è fatta. Non una scelta popolare, ma la scelta giusta per lei.

Ora che la lascia senza essersi avvicinata di un passo alla sua liberazione, a Rinoa pare di tradire Timber. Ingaggiare i SeeD non ha funzionato, e ora si trova in guai ancora più grossi.

Conosce Zell da pochissimo, ma riesce a capire che qualcosa non va prima ancora che, giunti nella foresta vicino al Garden di Galbadia, si rivolga a Squall. _Oh, Zell_ , pensa ascoltandolo. Istintivamente comprende ciò che sta provando; la stessa ansia provano lei e i Gufi di Bosco quando finiscono una missione, lo stesso timore che gli altri siano stati catturati. Il senso di colpa aggiuntivo deve starlo schiacciando – se Rinoa lo conoscesse meglio lo abbraccerebbe, adesso. La sua casa, il Garden di Balamb, potrebbe essere in grave pericolo per un suo piccolo errore e non possono avere ancora notizie.

“La colpa è mia. Sono io che ho detto che veniamo dal Garden… pensi che il presidente se la prenderà con il Garden?” chiede, in preda all’angoscia.

Il “Forse.” di Squall gela il sangue nelle vene di Rinoa.

“Ma abbiamo un sacco di SeeD al Garden! Non perderebbero contro l’esercito Galbadiano, vero?”

“Dipende da quanto forte è l’esercito.”

Rinoa non ce la fa più. Zell cerca di aggrapparsi disperatamente a quel filo di speranza che gli rimane e il suo caposquadra sembra cercare di distruggerla. Come può fare una cosa del genere? Nessuno a Timber si sognerebbe di fare così, e azzarderebbe che non è normale nemmeno per un SeeD comportarsi così. Non si trattiene.

Ma all’improvviso Selphie, Quistis e Squall crollano terra, immobili, come se colpiti da un attacco di estrema stanchezza. Farsi accompagnare da professionisti pur sentendosi decisamente inferiore a loro ha una sua utilità: Zell non lascia cadere Rinoa nel panico, sebbene lui stesso ne sia vittima.

“Cosa è successo?”

“Sono andati nell’ ‘altro mondo’. Si sveglieranno presto.” la rassicura, nonostante si vede come la situazione del Garden pesi sulle sue spalle. “Adesso aiutami. Mettiamoli comodi e sistemiamo il campo per la notte. Il sole sta per tramontare comunque e terremo lontani i mostri.”

Rinoa segue le sue istruzioni, trascinando i SeeD con un po’ di fatica. “Quindi non sono in pericolo?” chiede con il fiatone.

Zell scuote la testa. “Sembra sia successo di nuovo. Mentre eravamo sul treno per Timber io, Squall e Selphie siamo crollati nella stessa maniera e abbiamo avuto lo stesso sogno. Non è assurdo?”

Rinoa annuisce. “Zell… sono certa che andrà tutto bene al Garden.” Lui le sorride, ma non la convince. L’istinto di tirare uno schiaffo a Squall per come ha demolito la fiducia del suo amico si presenta forte, ma si trattiene.

“Hai mai preparato un campo?” le chiede Zell.

Una volta – doveva avere meno di cinque anni – Rinoa è andata in campeggio. I suoi genitori avevano deciso di fare una piccola vacanza e l’avevano portata in montagna, ma allora suo padre aveva preparato il campo da solo mentre Julia badava che lei non si allontanasse troppo mentre inseguiva le farfalle. Erano ancora una famiglia unita, allora, e quei giorni in mezzo alla natura le tornano in mente come forse i più felici della sua vita.

“No.”

“Ti mostro come si fa, allora.”

Nel preparare la zona, accendere il fuoco e fornirle informazioni su ciò che può servire, Zell si rivela un insegnante sorprendentemente paziente. Le mostra più volte come deve fare a accendere un fuoco da campo senza bruciare la foresta, forse nel tentativo di non pensare a ciò che veramente lo preoccupa, e tanto ci mettono che Squall, Quistis e Selphie si svegliano prima ancora che abbiano finito, pur essendo un processo veloce. Il caposquadra gli lancia un’occhiata indecifrabile, ma non dice una parola – Rinoa si convince che è meglio così.

“Era quel sogno?” chiede Zell.

“Non è la prima volta?” chiede Quistis. Squall annuisce. “Dovremmo parlarne con Cid una volta tornati al Garden di Balamb.”

Zell annuisce, impaziente di tornare a casa e di sapere in che stato sia.

Squall sembra leggergli nella mente. “Prima raggiungiamo il Garden di Galbadia. Fermiamoci qui per la notte.”

“Io vado a riempire le borracce!” annuncia Selphie.

“Preparo i giacigli.” Giusto; non hanno tende né sacchi a pelo, impreparati alla possibilità di dover fuggire da Timber così presto, lasciandosi alle spalle una minaccia su Balamb e una strega. Al momento, Rinoa non è certa di sapere quale sia l’alternativa peggiore.

“Vado a cacciare qualcosa.” Conclude Squall, annuendo ad entrambe. Il suo sguardo si ferma sul fuoco, ancora troppo piccolo per cuocere qualcosa, e su Zell, freddo ma chiaro e preciso.

Rinoa si sente quasi messa da parte mentre ogni SeeD svolge il compito che gli spetta. Sono professionisti, certamente abituati a questo tipo di cose, e Rinoa, lì seduta senza fare niente se non guardarli, è inutile. Per fortuna nessuno ha tempo di badare a lei, anche se si sente sola. Ammira così l’organizzazione dei suoi compagni, la loro velocità, e quasi li invidia.

 

Il castello di Artemisia incombe enorme su di loro, tanto scuro da somigliare ad un’ombra. I cadaveri straziati dei SeeD del futuro non lasciano in pace la mente di Rinoa nemmeno prima dello scontro finale, dove l’ansia e la paura minacciano di sopraffarla. Il silenzio totale, innaturale, non può che aumentarne gli effetti. La mano guantata di Squall prende la sua con delicatezza e stringe piano. Qualcosa nel suo tocco confortante, nella sensazione dei guanti di pelle usurati dal tempo e dagli infiniti combattimenti, le ridà forza. Percepisce un cambiamento simile anche in Squall, come i tratti duri del suo volto tornino alla loro gentilezza nascosta, senza che il suo sguardo si sposti dal castello – _ho lo stesso effetto su di lui_ , realizza Rinoa.

“Ce la faremo.” sussurra lui – non l’avrebbe mai detto a Timber, all’inizio della loro conoscenza. Suona insicuro, uno spiraglio di debolezza solo per lei e nessun altro, ma non si guadagna fiducia in se stessi da un giorno all’altro – ha già fatto passi da gigante.

Nessuno pare volerli interrompere in questo piccolo momento di intimità che si concedono adesso, nella speranza che un giorno non debbano più preoccuparsi del pericolo che li attende. Forse, pensa Rinoa, è il modo di Squall di salutarla.

La lascia andare fin troppo in fretta per i gusti di Rinoa, e si volta verso gli altri. L’insicurezza di prima pare non essere mai esistita. Si comporta da leader, mostrandosi sicuro perché i suoi compagni ne hanno bisogno. Conoscono tutti i rischi e le possibilità fin troppo bene, ma Rinoa sa quanto valgono le apparenze. Timber le ha insegnato questo. “Artemisia sa che siamo qui, ormai.” Dopo aver ucciso ogni mostro messo apposta per intralciare il loro cammino all’interno del suo castello, deve saperlo. “Riposiamoci per qualche ora. Dobbiamo raccogliere tutte le nostre forze.”

Si mettono al lavoro immediatamente, un caos ordinato in cui ognuno sa cosa deve fare. Selphie canta un motivetto sottovoce mentre controlla le provviste, lo stesso che hanno suonato al festival del Garden un’eternità fa. Una delle prime, vere, conversazioni che ha avuto con Squall le ritorna alla mente, insieme al fresco di quella sera, il riflesso della luna sui pannelli di FH, il chiacchiericcio degli studenti del Garden, l’odore di cibo e il divertimento generale. Il tip-tap di Quistis, poi, non si può certo dimenticare tanto facilmente. _Sarà quello che ci guiderà fuori dalla compressione temporale_ , pensa divertita mentre sistema i sacchi a pelo.

Dopo parecchie avventure, ha anche lei un suo ruolo, ora, nel sistemare il campo e nel gruppo in generale. Non sarà una SeeD, non avrà avuto la loro stessa formazione, ma non le pare più di dover correre per raggiungerli. Ha rischiato la vita più volte, insieme a loro, uscendone viva per un soffio, seguendo i suoi principi; è parte del gruppo, non una semplice cliente, e lo vede tutti i giorni, dalle piccole azioni di tutti loro.

Finiscono di fare tutto presto e si siedono in cerchio, Squall accanto a lei.

Ancora una volta le viene in mente quella serata a Fisherman’s Horizon, di nuovo tutti insieme dopo gli avvenimenti della prigione del distretto D. La musica era terribile, questo è certo.

“Che c’è da ridere?” le chiede Zell.

“Fisherman’s Horizon. La musica…” Squall non trattiene un sospiro al ricordo.

“Era piuttosto terribile, sì.” ammette Quistis. “Ancora mi sfugge il perché del tip-tap.”

“La verità è che non so leggere gli spartiti.” Confessa Irvine.

“La prossima volta vedrete! Ho dovuto chiudere il comitato per la preparazione del festival del Garden, ma con una mano ciascuno…” il tono di Selphie non cambia, ma Rinoa sente un brivido passarle per la schiena. L’occhiata allarmata che si scambiano Quistis e Zell conferma che non è solo una sua impressione. “sarà un festival strepitoso! Faremo suonare una vera band, ci saranno un mare di hotdog,”

“Sarebbe la volta buona che ne assaggio uno.” si lamenta Zell.

“La ragazza della biblioteca non ti ha promesso che te ne avrebbe tenuto qualcuno da parte?” chiede Rinoa.

Zell arrossisce come un peperone.

“E i fuochi d’artificio!” conclude Selphie.

Parlano così, serenamente, come se nessun pericolo li attendesse. È confortante per Rinoa vedere i suoi compagni mercenari comportarsi come un normale gruppo di teenager, Selphie con la sua eccitazione – seppure un tantino inquietante, alle volte – per il festival, Zell con la sua cotta e Irvine che gli lancia occhiate maliziose tanto per metterlo in imbarazzo, Quistis che ride e Squall, l’unico del gruppo a non aver capito della ragazza della biblioteca, perplesso. Questi momenti li guideranno fuori dalla compressione, i legami che hanno creato nel corso di questa loro incredibile avventura, perché, se Squall è ancora insicuro, Rinoa invece sa che riusciranno a sconfiggerla, insieme.

“Dobbiamo riposarci, adesso.”

Squall interrompe il momento, facendoli tornare alla realtà. Tornano ad essere SeeD, incaricati di uccidere la strega del futuro per salvare il mondo. I sorrisi scompaiono, tutti si ritirano nel proprio sacco a pelo per qualche ora di riposo. Sola nel suo, Rinoa non riesce a chiudere gli occhi. Immagini di Artemisia la tormentano e il buio le ricorda il terrificante momento in cui si è risvegliata, sola, nello spazio profondo, la sua vita legata a quanto ossigeno le rimane e il suo corpo destinato a vagare per sempre.

“Rinoa.” Ora come allora, Squall interviene, salvandola dalla tortura della sua mente di nuovo agitata. La guarda, un’emozione indecifrabile sul suo volto, concentrato su di lei.

“Sì, Squall?”

“Mi dispiace di averti portata fin qui. Hai rischiato la vita per noi e non sappiamo se torneremo mai a casa.” sussurra lui.

“Sono venuta di mia volontà. Non ci avrei rinunciato per nulla al mondo.”

“Anche se sei diventata una strega?”

“Ho il mio cavaliere, no? Non mi avresti mai potuta fermare, Squall.” Seppure nascosto dall’ombra, Rinoa giurerebbe di aver visto un sorriso sul suo volto. “Sono una ribelle, io!” scherza.

“Certo che lo sei.” Può sentirlo sorridere anche dal suo tono, ma non la sta prendendo in giro. “Mi dispiace… ma sono felice che tu sia con noi.” ammette.

Sa cosa ha fatto Squall per lei, le hanno raccontato del viaggio fino ad Esthar con lei in spalla, e sulla Ragnarock hanno avuto tempo per parlare. Anche il solo gesto di liberarla dalla prigione costruita per trattenere i suoi poteri dice tanto di ciò che Squall prova per lei, e questo piccolo momento di sincerità sembrerebbe poco rispetto a tutto il resto, ma per Rinoa è inestimabile.

Ce la faranno.

Artemisia farà meglio a tremare.


End file.
